Rising Sun
by AvengersGirl18
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Drarry fluff. Enjoy! .


**A/N: **

**Neko-chan: Hello everyone!**

**Ookami-chan: Wassup?**

**Neko-chan: Thanks to one of my closest friends ever, I have recently become addicted to Drarry (HarryXDraco). And due to the fact that come Monday morning she probably won't be alive for much longer because of this new addiction (*mumbles quietly* Thanks to Ookami-chan) I have decided to attempt a one-shot about Draco and Harry's love. It takes place after the war and during their 8****th**** year at Hogwarts. **

**Ookami-chan: Kami, Neko-chan that was an extremely long dedication/future planned murder! Although I can say I look forward to it! *grins evilly* Oh, and by the way, this story will be told in Draco's P.O.V. **

**Neko-chan: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_**. It is solely owned by J.K. Rowling and I am obviously not her! This story is dedicated to my soon-to-be-dead friend. Please Enjoy!**

Draco Malfoy sat up in confusion. He wasn't really sure what had roused him from his disturbed sleep, but he was glad to be able to rid himself of his reoccurring nightmare. He ran his hand shakily through his platinum blonde hair and sighed. He very much hated reliving the worst moment in his life. Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms over his head before putting on his slippers. He looked at his alarm clock in dismay. It read 4:32 a.m. in glowing green letters. He sighed again; it was much too early to be up and about, but he didn't feel like going back to sleep.

He decided to walk to the courtyard to calm his rattled nerves. He pulled off his pajamas and slid into a pair of black slacks. He buttoned his white-collared shirt and went through the tedious process of tying his green-and-silver striped tie. He put on his school robes and slid into his black shoes. He left the room quietly for fear of waking his closest friend, Blaise. He sighed once more. "Merlin, I really needed to stop sighing like a love-sick witch," Draco thought irritably as he realized a love-sick witch was practically what he was except for the simple and often over-looked fact that he was indeed a wizard. After many days of which he had continuously denied his feelings for the man he had loved to hate, he'd finally come to the realization that the aforementioned wizard was someone he hated to love. He knew that his feelings would never be reciprocated; for he was sure that his beloved wizard was definitely straight and more than likely involved with the young Weasley girl.

He continued down numerous hallways until he finally made it to the courtyard. He sat down on a crumbling stone wall and succumbed to his fatigue. He closed his stormy gray eyes, and once again fell into a fitful slumber.

**xXxXxXxX In Draco's Nightmare xXxXxXxX**

Draco stood with the rest of the students as Voldemort's procession of followers gathered on the other side of the vast school entrance. As the Dark Lord announced the death of the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco struggled for control of his emotions. He watched as a shackled Hagrid was forced to the front of the procession. He could see giant tears running down his face and heard the sobbing all the way from where he was standing.

Malfoy looked at the bundle of cloth in Hagrid's arms and gasped along with the rest of the student body. He could see a shock of unruly black hair, and the lightening scar stood out against his paling skin. Draco turned away in anguish. He lost all self-control he had managed to hold onto and pressed his hand against his mouth in hopes of smothering the sobs creating the cotton-feeling in his throat. He prayed nobody else in the crowd could see his shoulders shaking slightly from the effort of repressing his overwhelming feelings. He could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes and willed them not to fall. He turned back around just in time to see Voldemort ask one more time for people to join him while they still had the chance.

Draco heard people murmuring in disbelief as Neville started limping towards the Dark Lord. Longbottom stopped half-way. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here," he said as he pointed to his heart. Draco blanched at the Gryffindor's words as he continued to address Voldemort foolishly. "So is Fred and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! And it's not over!" The members of D.A. cheered loudly in agreement with Neville's statements.

Lord Voldemort's face contorted with rage and, with his wand raised, he yelled viciously, "Avada Kedavra!" A vile green light shot from his wand and was on course to hit the brave fool who dared stand up to the dark lord. Time seemed to freeze as Draco once again looked upon Potter's lifeless corpse. His gray eyes widened in shock as he saw Harry's vivid green orbs open and looking at the dark lord with a smirk. He saw Harry jump from Hagrid's arms and take out the Death Eater closest to him with a little wandless magic. Malfoy watched with wide eyes as Harry stole the newly dead Death Eater's wand and yelled out, "Expelliarmus!" Red light erupted from the tip off the stolen wand and intercepted the killing curse before it had a chance to hit Potter's fellow Gryffindor. The collective crowd, Death Eaters and students alike, gasped in shock once more to see the boy-who-lived alive and walking once more.

**xXxXxXxX End of Nightmare xXxXxXxX**

Draco jerked to consciousness once again; his gray eyes opening blearily. Forgetting where he had fallen asleep last, the sudden lurching motion disturbed Draco's precarious balance, and he found himself slipping from his position and falling towards the floor. Expecting to hit the hard stone floor, Malfoy closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. The last thing he anticipated was to fall into something warm and soft.

Draco looked up in bewilderment to see bright green eyes staring down at him in concern. A light pink blush flushed its way across his cheeks and he cast his eyes down in embarrassment. Finally working up the nerve to look back up towards his savior, Malfoy's mouth dropped in recognition. "Holy bloody hell! Why did it have to be _him_ of all people," Draco thought with a returning blush, this one darker than its predecessor.

"Are you alright Draco?" a soft voice asked him with worry, "You didn't hurt yourself right?"

Malfoy looked at his rescuer's unkempt raven hair, and answered, "I'm alright Potter. Thanks for catching me."

Harry looked at Draco with relief clear in his vibrant gaze. "I'm glad you're ok. That could have turned into one nasty spill. What are you doing out here so early?" Potter said after a moment's pause as he gave Draco a once over.

Malfoy looked at Harry and resolved to tell him how he felt. Draco told Harry, "I had a nightmare, so I came out here to gaze at the stars before the sun came up. I guess I fell asleep again and had the same nightmare."

Potter nodded his understanding and asked, "What was your nightmare about?"

Draco answered honestly, "It was about you."

Harry searched Draco's stormy gray eyes with his effervescent emerald ones, and seeing that he was telling the truth, asked, "Why was I in your nightmare?"

Malfoy whispered, "Because my greatest fear is seeing you dead."

Draco saw Harry's eyes widen in shock at this new revelation, but rapidly soften as he took in Draco's fearful gaze. "What happened in your dream?" Potter questioned in a gentle voice.

"It was the night of Voldemort's attack. He had Hagrid carry you to show off your corpse to all the students in the hopes of breaking your spirit. I saw you lying there all lifeless and broke down in sobs," Draco whispered, "It was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with you." Malfoy heard Harry's quick intake of breath, and looked down to brace himself for the impending rejection. Instead, he heard the last thing he had ever expected.

Draco heard Harry whisper, "You know, I think I'm in love with you, too. I might have always been, but I was just too foolish when I was younger to be able to understand that feeling."

Draco's stormy gray eyes widened in surprise as he lifted his head and met Harry's loving emerald ones. He watched Harry close his eyes and lean towards him. Knowing what was about to happen, Draco mimicked Potter and met him half-way. Their lips met together in the middle. After several seconds had passed, they pulled apart. Their gazes glazed with love, they turned toward the rising sun.


End file.
